


P is for Pocket Monster

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Apparently Steven's held a torch for him for awhile, M/M, Pokemon battling!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven/Brendan.</p><p>Post-Ruby game, some spoilers for the later games? (By which I mean mentions of Mega Evolutions and such.)</p><p>"Why did you come back, Steven?" He asks once more, his voice filled with an emotion Steven could only wonder about-and hope.</p><p>Part Sixteen of the Alphabet Chroncles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Pocket Monster

P is for Pocket Monster

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by a ton of people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Steven/Brendan.

Setting: Post-Ruby game, some spoilers for the later games? (By which I mean mentions of Mega Evolutions and such.)

Summary: "Why did you come back, Steven?" He asks once more, his voice filled with an emotion Steven could only wonder about-and hope.

Part Sixteen of the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I never thought I'd see you again."

It had been years.

He laughs. "I...didn't expect to try again, I must confess. I had my fill of being Champion. I was a proud Champion-never let my words fool you-but I was also ready to travel the world, to see and do more."

"Then why did you return?" Brendan asks, confusion in his tone, mixed with something Steven could not figure out. Insistence?

He grabs one of his Pokeballs, showing it to Brendan. "Take on my challenge, Champion, and I may tell you yet."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The battle is hard and fierce. Brendan had gained even more skills since his time as challenger to Steven's Champion. It takes a very long time for one of their Pokemon to finally go down-it's his Mega Scizor, after a fierce battle with Brendan's Mega Swampert. The Swampert goes down after his Salamence finishes it off and from there it's a back and forth until he's left with his Salamence and Brendan with his Tyranitar.

The battle has them both sweating and by the end, it is his Salamence who falls-at the same time as the Tyranitar. It leads to a tie, something unheard of in the League.

Brendan gasps for breath, as does he, as the battle comes to a close, but yet he still walks over the distance to Steven. His eyes are bright with emotion.

"Why did you come back, Steven?" He asks once more, his voice filled with an emotion Steven could only wonder about-and hope.

He reaches out a hand to touch Brendan's face, causing Brendan to gasp. After their fights together-and then at the end a fight with each other, how could it be anything less than this?

"For the only thing I have ever wanted more than I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer." He confesses. "If I am allowed to have it."

Brendan swallows, before moving the rest of the distance to meet him.

"You are not allowed. You _must_ take it." Brendan insists.

Steven laughs, before leaning in to take his prize.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
